The Age of the New Frontier: Question of Civilization
by Lord Maximus
Summary: ONE-SHOT: After the events of Part V Ahsoka along with her master are left to recover on Deep Space 9 before returning to their home galaxy. While there Sisko visits Ahsoka again and asks her a question of whether or not the Skyriver Galaxy would be better off without the Jedi or the Republic. Minor crossover with Alliance of Betrayal and Zixx.


**Bajor System  
Deep Space 9  
Ahsoka's Quarters**

It had barely been a few days since the battle on Bajor against Savage Oppress who had become a vessel for the Pah-Wraiths, spirits who held so much power that they were almost believed to be incarnations of the Dark Side.

Much like Armus.

Ahsoka remembered the black mass of oil that had nearly killed her and shivered at the reminder. It only served to remind that though different the Milky Way Galaxy and the universe it lived in was as much a part of the Force as her home galaxy was and even without the Jedi and the Sith there was still forces at work, battling for balance or domination. Of course even if the Pah-Wraiths had been stopped the Sith were still a dangerous threat. Darth Sidious, Maul, and Dooku had disappeared during the battle and Ahsoka could not help but wonder how they could have escaped and what would come of it.

Would the Sith seek out allies in this galaxy?

It made Ahsoka look out the window at where the wormhole of Bajor was supposed to be. Maybe she would get some form of answer from it.

A beeping sound was heard, earning her attention. "Come in."

The door opened and to Ahsoka's surprise it was Benjamin Sisko. "Hello, Ahsoka."

"Ben?" Ahsoka tilted her head. "Why are you at the door when you can just simply appear?"

"Appearing in a female's room, no matter the age might be a little rude." Sisko remarked with a chuckle that made Ahsoka mockingly scowl at him. "I thought it was more polite to knock."

"Glad to see you are in a good mood." Ahsoka turned away and looked out the window again. "So, do you another message for me?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I have another lesson." Sisko replied with a shrug. "I am sure the Prophets felt you staring at their home by now."

"A lesson?" Ahsoka looked at Sisko. "Of what?"

"History." Sisko said and waved his hand.

Suddenly he and Ahsoka were not on Deep Space 9 anymore, but on the surface of a planet that Ahsoka did not recognize.

"What is this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, you have been having questions, I know that much and I believed that we owed you some answers." Sisko said as he took a step forward, marveling at the surface of the planet.

It was jungle like with large trees and tall grassy plains.

"This planet is one of the few remaining worlds of the T'kon Empire." Sisko said, taking a deep breath.

Ahsoka glanced at Sisko. "The T'kon Empire?"

"Long before humanity even stepped out of their caves the T'kon Empire traveled the stars, expanding out into the universe. Some worlds feared the T'kon while others worshiped them. In time they even approached high evolved races like the Organians but like many before them they eventually fell. Entities from outside this galaxy emerged through a dimensional rift and tested them, causing crises after crises before finally the T'kon's home sun went supernova, ending the T'kon Empre." Sisko explained solemnly. "It was in one of those times that the Q Continiumm intervened for the good of the universe, sealing these entities. One was sealed behind the galactic barrier outside of our galaxy while another was stripped of its body and sealed into a planet behind another barrier while another was sealed into a planet and later escaped but was stopped by the efforts of Captain Kirk and the crew of the _Enterprise_ and the last one fell into a rift around the time of the Dominion War, becoming trapped forever."

Ahsoka looked over the planet again. "These entities…Were they like the Pah-Wraths?"

"No can know for sure. They were from outside the galaxy, outside this universe." Sisko answered. "Ahsoka, given everything you've seen have you ever considered what your galaxy would be like without the Republic or the Jedi?"

Ahsoka glanced at Sisko. "What do you mean?"

"I mean have you wondered what life would be like if the Jedi and the Republic did not exist." Sisko stated.

"The Republic has existed for thousands years and so has the Jedi." Ahsoka replied. "I'm not sure I can even consider the idea."

"The Republic and the Jedi are ideas of civilization like the Federation but they are not immortal. At the height of its power the T'kon Empire was considered the greatest civilization to ever exist before its destruction. But life endured and continued, even if only a handful survived." Sisko answered. "The Republic and the Jedi are no different even if they are from a different universe."

Ahsoka considered what Sisko had said. "Still, how could the galaxy have survived without the Jedi? Who could saved the Republic from the Sith in all those wars? I do not think things would be better if the Jedi did not exist. Has your galaxy ever faced the danger of brutal oppression, Ben? I mean, Armus and the Pah-Wraiths are evil but if beings like the Q and the Prophets were keeping these beings contained was there ever a threat like the Sith?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sisko nodded waving his hand.

And before Ahsoka appeared a hulking armored figure glowing bright orange with yellow blazing eyes that shined like a thousand suns.

"Ahsoka Tano, meet Onccalon. During the time when the Iconians were at the height of their civilization Onccalon rose as the Emperor of the Hargokk Empire and was powerful enough to be considered an ascended being. However Onccalon was perhaps the closest definition of pure evil found during his time. He was destroyed by an ancient race that left this plane of existence long ago but he has not been forgotten." Sisko explained as the image disappeared. "Though he was close being an ascendant he still remained on the mortal plane and thus prevented beings like the Q and the Prophets from intervening. That race was considered by many to be guardians of life but they could not act as guardians forever. Eventually their time came and they had to evolve or die out, fading to the sands of time. This is the fate of all great races to come to an end but they do not need to die out. Everyone leaves something behind that can be inherited by the children that hopefully become the successors."

Ahsoka looked back across the surface of the planet in silence. "You are talking about the Jedi, right?"

"I could be talking about the Federation as well." Sisko replied as he waved his hand and they appeared back in Ahsoka's quarters on Deep Space 9. "Ideals are worth fighting for, Ahsoka and the ideals of the Republic, the Federation, and the Jedi are noble ones. But even if these governments and groups are to die their ideals would live on and life would endure. Not even the Sith are capable of stopping that. Stay true to your beliefs and they will never die."

Ahsoka watched as Sisko vanished, thinking over his words before smiling. "Stay true, huh?"

She noticed the time and remembered she was going to meet her master and Kenobi at Quark's for dinner and quickly left her room.

There were a few meals she wanted to try.


End file.
